


Royal Bedchamber

by Teratophelia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, Harem, Monsters, Multi, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Reader Insert, Terato, Teratophilia, a little plot, but not in a creepy slave way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratophelia/pseuds/Teratophelia
Summary: You are the ruler of a peaceful kingdom, enjoying a life of duty and luxury. You also have a harem of monsters at your disposal.Each chapter will feature a different monster to choose from.





	1. Introduction

The sunlight peeked in through parted silk curtains. Small dust particles danced in the sunlight as you shifted, turning in bed as you were drawn away from your slumber. A soft knock sounded at the door, further forcing you to wake against your body’s protest.  
“Your highness, it’s almost time for breakfast.”  
You groaned, forcing yourself to sit up in the bed, yawning as you did so.  
“I’ll be there in a bit.” You called back, running a hand through your messy hair. You heard the person on the other side walk away, the footfall of hooves growing more quiet. You stretched yourself out and slipped out of your bed, quietly making your way over to the window. With perhaps a move that was a little to dramatic you threw open the curtains to look over your kingdom.  
You’d been ruling for only two years over the peaceful kingdom of Edorenn after your parents stepped down. The country was prospering and the long reign of peace continued under your rule, something the citizens appreciated greatly. The change of power had worried some greatly but you proved to be fair and just, any rumors of impending war quickly silenced.  
After a moment, you turned away and got dressed, donning yourself in a finely embroidered robe in your favorite colour. After a once over in the mirror you turned, heading to the halls where you’d take your breakfast.   
Your palace was large but not intimidatingly so. You glanced around the lofty hallway, being stared down by portraits of your ancestors as well as creatures of legend. All accumulated over centuries. It was intimidating for you, even after having lived here your entire life.  
Once you reached the hall at last, you were greeted by your assistant, a tiefling by the name of Ophelia. She gave you a smile, holding her list of duties that had to be performed today.  
“Good morning, your grace.” She said as you sat down at the table, giving her a polite nod. “I hope you rested well?”  
“I did, thank you.” You replied, grabbing a bread roll from a nearby plate as a maid came towards you with coffee.  
“Good. Today is a calm day, your grace.” She said, standing next to you and going over her list. “This noon, you are expected to make an appearance at Lord Everwind’s estate for lunch. They have been bombarding me with letters asking about this for weeks now.”  
You sighed, not looking forward to visiting Lord Everwind. He was a dreadfully boring man but a loyal supporter of your family. Decorum and all that.  
“Well enough. Anything else?”  
Ophelia scribbled something down before addressing you again.  
“Yes, your grace. Your harem has been missing you terribly. They requested you visited them.”  
You quirked up an eyebrow and nodded. The harem had been a practice for as long as your country had been a thing. Subjects from across the country would offer themselves up to you willingly and you got to pick whoever suited your fancy. Unlike other leaders, you made a point to befriend all of them, spending more time with them than simply bedding them. Though that was definitely something that occurred.  
“Very well. I’ll visit them this afternoon. If anything comes up that should disturb that, please deal with it. I don’t wish to be interrupted.”  
Ophelia gave you a knowing grin and nodded, writing down your command on the piece of parchment.  
“Very well, your grace. Enjoy your breakfast.”  
“Thank you.”  
She walked off, her hooves making a rhythmic noise against the tiled floor as she vanished to her office. You quietly enjoyed your meal and went about your business.

When you arrived back to the palace later that day after what you could possibly call the most boring lunch meeting, you were aching to spend some time with your lovers. You were amazed at the lords ability to suck all the life out of everything around him.  
You walked through the halls, to the wing where the harem was housed. All of them had individual chambers and one communal space to hang out, entertain themselves and what not. It was the latter you made a beeline for as soon as you entered the wing.  
There was the heady scent of incense that almost overwhelmed you as you made your was to the hall. You heard music, probably the work of your satyr lover. You almost felt instant relief as you walked into the cozy room. Pillows were strewn about, a table was pushed to the side, laden with food and drink. Your satyr lover was indeed plucking away at a harp and stopped as she noticed you.  
“Your grace!”  
More of your lovers looked your way. Nella, the goblin, Asmodeus the lich, the orc twins, Villi and Vey, there werewolf Banner,… They all seemed beyond happy to see you again.  
You smiled and made your way over to-


	2. Asmodeus the lich

-Asmodeus.  
The lich walked forward to meet you, giving you a skeletal smile. His boney fingers grasped your hand and he pressed a lipless kiss on the back of it.  
“Your grace, tis a pleasure to see you again.” He said, his voice never ceasing to get to you. It was low and ghostly, almost sounding like a second whisper was behind it. You gave him a smile.  
“Asmodeus, it’s been too long.” You said, giving him a soft smile. You noticed the music resumed and the rest of the harem had gone back to chatting among themselves. Asmodeus held your hands in his bony ones, the skeletal structure underneath his pitch black skin glowing a soft and ghostly blue.  
“That it has, your grace.” He spoke. “’t was I that asked your advisor to pass on a message. The lack of your presence had become to much for me to bear.”  
You gave him a soft look, one he returned. He patter your hand, the cold of his seeping into yours.  
“Let us go to your room. Talk in private.” You said, Asmodeus giving you a gentle tilt of the head. He offered you his arm and you looped yours through his. His cloak slowly billowed behind him in an invisible breeze as you made your way to his quarters.   
He pushed the door to his room open, cold, washing over the both of you. It was the chill of a tomb, almost, which was fitting of his heritage. He’d once, very long ago, been as human as you were. He did things he cared not to talk about and now was a lich, centuries old.  
He joined the throngs of your lovers out of boredom, he admitted, but he grew to care deeply for you, and you for him.  
The door closed behind you and with an idle wave of his hand, the fireplace sprang to life. You let out a sigh of relief as warmth spread to the room. Asmodeus sat down in a comfy chair, offering you the other one with an inviting gesture.  
“Your grace, take a seat. Let us talk. I’ve so missed the sound of your voice.”  
You smiled a little, feeling a blush creep on your face as you sat down. Asmodeus poured you a glass of wine with another wave of his hand, leaning in.  
“Well, unfortunately I have not much to talk of aside from the duties I performed.” You said, taking the cup he handed to you and taking a sip. “A lot of political things, boring visits, that kind of thing.”  
Asmodeus nodded, leaning his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his palm.  
“Would you require another form of entertainment, your grace?” He asked, tilting his head slightly. “’tis all but a word away from becoming reality.”  
You choked in another sip of your drink, looking at him. Asmodeus gave you a soft smile, waiting for a reply.  
“I- I’d enjoy that.” You said, putting your cup down. “It has been a while since,…”  
Asmodeus rose from his seat, reaching out a hand to guide you to his bed.   
“Then allow me to bring you bliss. Take away said worries about politics.”  
The offer sounded delightful to you and you rose, once again taking the lich hand. He floated towards the bed, guiding you there. With gentle, love filled movements, he laid you down. No further words were uttered as he pressed a kiss against your mouth.   
With gentle movements he undid the buttons holding your robes together. They fell open, exposing your body to the still relatively cold room. Asmodeus let his fingers trace over your chest, icy fingertips circling around your nipple. He leaned in, replacing his touch with his mouth. His teeth grazed the little nub and you rested your hand on the back of his skull.  
You took in a deep breath as one of his hands slid down your abdomen, taking his time feeling your skin. He ran fingers up your thighs, over your tummy, groping your chest. It seemed he wanted to savor every part of you he possibly could.  
After a while of you letting out pleased sighs to his touches, he drew his mouth away from your chest, sitting up. His cloak fell from his shoulders, exposing his rib cage. His heart glowed a bright, almost white blue through his ribs. Others might think it terrifying but to you it was nothing short of beautiful.  
“Your grace, with your permission, may I-“  
“Do whatever you’d like.” You said, sitting up on your elbows. You noticed a slight tent in his robe still draped over his lap. You bit your bottom lip, looking back up at the lich’s face. His mouth was parted slightly, his eyes parted as he settled himself between your thighs.  
With a certain neediness and hurry, he grabbed a fistful of his robes and cast them aside, almost hurling it into the fire as he did so. He exposed himself to you, all his boned glowing a soft blue under black skin. His length stood at attention. It amazed you how someone who was basically dead could still get aroused as fast as he did.  
“Your grace, look at what you do to me.” He spoke, voice wavering slightly. “Let my need for you be testament for how much I adore you.”  
You smiled at him, reaching out to cup his face with your hand. Asmodeus leaned into it, his eyes closing as he leant into your touch.  
“Then please do show me,” you started, Asmodeus’s eyes slowly opening. “How much you adore me.”  
“It would be an honor.”  
He leaned down, stealing a kiss as he hooked one of your legs over his hips. The head of his dick prodded against your entrance, slowly sliding into you. The contrast in temperature made you hiss between your teeth and against Asmodeus’s mouth. He muttered an apology as he bottomed out, one you waved away.  
He gently thrust into you, bony hips pressing into yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck, keeping him close to you. He muttered words against adoration against the skin of your neck as he dug his face into it.  
His thrusts became a little faster, almost desperate as he chased his high. But dear, sweet, caring Asmodeus didn’t forget about you. His hand snaked between your thighs, rubbing your clit in tight circles. You moaned under him, an action that seemed to make the lich more needy, more desperate.  
His hips sped up as he thrusted into you, his mouth hanging open, showing a glowing blue tongue behind black teeth.  
“Y-your grace, I-“ He panted, hips stuttering. His hand sped up, your orgasm growing closer. You wrapped your legs around his thin waist, keeping him in place.  
“If it’s pleasure you want, take it.”  
Asmodeus thrusted a few, final times before he sent himself over the edge, hips flush with yours as he spilled inside of you. You followed him a few moments later, his hand still diligently working to please you. He laid down on top of you, you having your arms draped over him in a lose hug.  
“Pardon me, your grace. I-“  
“Hush. Rest.”  
Asmodeus fell silent for a moment, allowing himself to rest in your embrace. You pressed a kiss against his temple.  
“Thank you, my dear.” You said, running a hand over his spine. You were met with a snore, making you chuckle. You cuddled further against him, deciding that right now, you might as well take a nap too.


	3. Nella the goblin

-Nella the Goblin.

You had just about entered the room when a 3 and a half foot green blur dashed towards you and hugged your legs. You looked down and we're greeted with Nella hugging you.  
"Your Grace! I missed you!"  
You chuckled, patting her head. She looked up at you, smiling widely.  
The rest of the room went back to what they were doing, you gently prying Nella from you.  
The goblin reluctantly let go, clapping her heavily ringed hands together.  
"It's good to see you again!" She said, eagerly following you as you moved to a cosy spot and sank into some pillows. Nella didn't waste any time and crawled into your lap, wrapping her arms around your neck.  
The goblin was draped in jewelry you'd gifted her as well as a flowy, sheer purple dress that left very little to the imagination.   
"Did you bring me a gift, your Grace?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at you. You chuckled and shook your head.  
"Not today, Nella. Besides, don't you have enough trinkets as is?"  
The orc pouted and dug her face in your neck. To outsiders, Nella probably came off as a golddigger, a sugar baby or something. But you knew different. You didn't have to buy Nella's affection and she didn't sleep with you for jewels. You simply liked to spoil your lovers.  
"How cruel!" She lamented, coming back up from the crook of your neck. "You deprive me of your company for so long and then don't give me a gift!"  
There was a pause and you both dissolved in a fit of giggles. Nella kissed you, one hand on your cheek.  
"It's really good to see you again, my love."  
You felt butterflies at the petname, wrapping your arms around the goblin and kissing her again.  
"It's good to see you too."  
She cuddled up in your lap further, you holding her against you. You slid your eyes closed to enjoy the moment of rest when a cold hand slid into your robes, shamelessly groping your breast.  
"Getting handsy?"  
"Yup."  
You chuckled as Nella tweaked your nipple, running the pad of her thumb over it. She gently pushed the fabric of your robe aside, exposing your chest.  
Under any other circumstance you'd stop her, but you were among your lovers and were in the mood to put on a show.  
You opened your eyes just as Nella leaned in and gently started to suck on your nipple, her hand moving to undo all of your clothing.  
You helped her carefully, looking around to see a few of your lovers look over. You gave them a smile and leaned back, Nella pushing your robes away with a rushed kind of eagerness.  
She pressed kisses down your chest, every now and then sucking slightly in the hopes of leaving a mark.  
You'd told her off in the past, trying to get her to stop. Eventually you just compromised on no marks in visible places.  
A ringed hand slid between your thighs as she gently pried them apart. She slowly rubbed your clit, getting on her knees in front of you  You kept looking around, seeing some of your lovers watch with baited breath. A select few were palming themselves.  
Gods up above, this was going to be good.  
Nella leaned in, gently licking up your slit, swirling the tip of her pierced tongue over your nub.  
You let out a sigh, spreading your legs a little wider. The goblin pressed her tongue flat against your folds and licked up, her piercing catching on your clit and making you jump a little. No matter how often she did this, it never ceased to surprise you.  
You heard Nella chuckle as she proceeded to eat you out, wet noises sounding loud in your ears. The room had gone quiet. You looked at your other lovers again. A few had slid their hand into their own robes, pleasing themselves as the goblin went down on you.  
You heard a sudden rinkling of rings being dropped and suddenly two fingers slid into you and curled upwards, trying to reach your gspot.  
You let out a moan that sounded outright pornographic as Nella fucked you with her fingers. She started flicking her piercing over your clit, bolts of electricity rocketing up your spine. You arched your back of the pillow mound, one hand coming down to grip Nella's dark brown curls.  
"That's it, Your Grace. Cum. Give me all you've got to give." She mumbled against your sex, brown eyes locking with yours.  
The words swirled around in your head as the familiar feeling of your orgasm steadily built. You looked around almost frantically, the majority of your lovers watching the pair of you closely.   
You felt bare, exposed for the world to see in one of the most intimate acts you could imagine and you loved every single depraved second of it.  
A third finger slid into you, stretching you a little wider. You moaned again as she curled her fingers again, pressing right against your sweetspot. You knew you wouldn't last much longer at this rate. You whimpered, wanting to tell Nella but she didn't give you room.  
Her lips closed around your clit and she sucked gently, her fingers curling a final time, sending you careening over the edge.  
You tipped your head back, letting out a strangled moan as your orgasm washed over you.  
You were breathing heavily, hearing the muffled groans of some of the audience that followed you over the edge. You felt Nella pull away from you, crawling in your lap again.  
You lifted your head, looking at her just as she wiped her face clean.  
"When you catch your breath, Your Grace. It's my turn~."


	4. Rowan the monster under the bed

...the door leading to a luxurious bedroom. You heard some noises of disappointment from your other lovers but you assured them they'd get their time soon. Right now, you just needed some rest.  
You let out a sigh of relief as the door clicked shut behind you and you were in peace and quiet.  
You felt their presence in the room but you knew Rowan wouldn't show themselves until you had on your blindfold.   
It was a weird arrangement but one you'd grown accustomed to. You see, Rowan was a spectre of sorts, one that dwells in shadows. Their favourite place just so happened to be under a bed.  
The unfortunate part of it all was that they would dissapate if you looked at them, so wearing blindfold was a small sacrifice you'd gladly make.  
You carefully shed your clothes, walking over to the bed and grabbing the blindfold from the side table. As you crawled in bed, you felt a wisp of something grace your ankle and a gentle smile curled onto your face.  
You blindfolded yourself and laid down, taking a moment to appreciate the silk sheets below you.  
"Safe?"  
You smiled a bit, shifting a little to get more comfortable.  
"Yes, you can come out." You called out, knowing they were waiting. There was a certain anticipation in there air as you laid there blindfolded and at their mercy.  
You heard them shift, crawling out from under the bed. There was a moment of hesitation, them probably taking a moment to look at you, make sure you didn't trick them.  
The first thing you felt was clawed fingers gracing your calf, goosebumps running up your leg.  
"Soft."  
Another hand joined, pushing your thighs apart and stroking up the insides of your legs. You let out a little noise as you felt something sit on your bed, their weight shifting everything.  
A second set of hands hooked into your panties and slid them down, you lifting your butt to make it a little easier.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
Four hands started to gently run over your body, cupping your breasts, toying with the nipples, raking razor sharp claws ever so gently down your tummy...  
You found yourself breathing heavier and wanting more.  
"Horny."  
You let out a half snort, half laugh at Rowans statement.  
"Yes, I'm horny. You are too, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Will you kiss me?"  
Rowan didn't reply. Instead, you felt them move, hovering over you. You knew they were big and thin. You could feel their ribs under cold skin as you put your hands on their chest. They had four arms and a spiked tail you heard slowly swishing behind them. Out of their scalp grew six horns, and when they pressed their mouth to yours, all you felt was teeth.  
"Nice."  
You giggled against, running a hand through their wispy hair. They pushed your thighs further apart and slotted themselves in between them.  
"Take."  
You merely nodded as you felt the head of their dick prod against your entrance. You hummed, trying to push your hips down onto them but they stopped you.  
"Slow."  
At an agonizingly slow pace, they pushed into you, filling you nicely. You drew in a breath you didn't let go of until their hips were pressed firmly against yours. You heard Rowan growl above you.  
Still slow, they started to move, one of their left hands grabbing a hold of your leg and hiking it over their hip. You wrapped your second leg around them as well, keeping your spectre close as they fucked into you.  
"Tight. Warm." They breathed out, their silent voice strained with effort. You bit your lip, slowly rolling your hips into their thrusts.  
Neither of you were in a rush as you took your time enjoying each other. Rowan was breathing heavy above you, their exhales cold against your skin and giving you goosebumps.  
They held your hips in two clawed hands, their grip tightening a little once their thrusts picked up their pace little.  
"Touch me."  
Their free hands obliged, one thumb rubbing your clit in slow, steady circles. Rowan breathed heavier, their grip tightening and their thrusts going even faster. It all made your head spin madly.  
"Rowan I'm-"  
"Quiet."  
You pressed your lips together but let out a yelp anyway as they suddenly hoisted you into their lap. You clung to the spectre as they thrust up into you, one of their hands still working your clit.  
Your orgasm washed over you in a gentle wave, sending shivers down your spine as Rowan held you close.  
Rowan followed shortly after, spilling themselves inside of you.  
You both revelled in a moment of bliss, Rowan gently putting you down on the silk bedding.  
"Leave?"  
You shook your head, grabbing hold of one of Rowans hands.  
"I'm staying."  
Rowan let out a pleased noise, and you felt them retreat below the bed, still holding your hand. You thumbed off the blindfold and let yourself drift off to sleep, Rowans hand still firm in yours


End file.
